J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Extrait : "Il accéléra au maximum mais soudain, les deux têtes disparurent de la surface de l'eau.   Non…  , Pensa-t-il.   Lisbon, n'abandonnez pas.   "


Et voici la deuxième fic, j'ai déjà posté _« Une trahison qui tombe bien »_ juste avant mais il n'y a pas d'ordre !

Bonne lecture !

**« J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane. »**

Lisbon avait deux solutions. La première, sauter à la mer pour récupérer l'enfant, laisser le criminel s'enfuir seul avec le bateau, et mettre ainsi en danger sa vie et celle de l'enfant car ils devraient tenter de nager tous les deux un maximum pour rester à la surface et elle n'était pas spécialement bonne nageuse. La deuxième, lui lancer une bouée de sauvetage et le laisser se débrouiller seul tout en gardant le criminel en joue et la possibilité de reprendre le dessus et de garder le bateau. Elle ne savait que choisir, aussi se posa-t-elle la question autrement : qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait le plus de dormir ? La mort de l'enfant ou la fuite du criminel ?

Elle plongea avec la bouée de sauvetage et son arme pour être sûre qu'elle ne serve pas à l'assassin. Dans les profondeurs de l'eau, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre la surface. Lorsqu'enfin elle pu respirer à plein poumon, elle se rendit compte que le blondinet et la bouée se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres d'elle mais à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'aire et se mit à nager en direction du petit garçon, écoutant avec horreur le moteur du bateau s'éloigner lentement. L'enfant était à bout de forces et il s'agrippa désespérément à son cou, recrachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Lorsque Lisbon se retourna, elle aperçut la bouée tout au loin, emportée par les vagues et sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, une heure tout au plus.

- Là ! Un scooter des mers avec les clefs dessus ! s'exclama Rigsby.

L'agent se pencha depuis le ponton de bois pour attraper le guidon du scooter et s'installa sur l'assise.

- Attends ! Fais voir l'essence, s'inquiéta Van Pelt.

Elle se pencha pour regarder le cadran et secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, tu n'auras jamais assez, Rigsby.

- Merde…

- Rigsby !

Van Pelt et Rigsby se retournèrent à l'unisson pour découvrir Jane et Cho qui couraient vers eux d'un air affolé.

- Il est en état de fonctionnement ce scooter ? demanda Jane essoufflé.

- Pas assez d'essence, on pourra pas aller bien loin, expliqua Rigsby.

- Et alors ?

Jane avança jusqu'au scooter, vira l'agent du CBI et démarra rapidement l'engin.

- Trouvez autre chose pour me rattraper, vite ! Mais bougez-vous ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que les trois agents le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension.

Il vit Cho sortir son téléphone et comprit qu'ils allaient se débrouiller. Il démarra en trombe, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage et se mit à espérer qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Le petit garçon s'était mit à pleurer et Lisbon essayait de le calmer tant bien que mal, mais comme sa voix était remplie de stress, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle opta pour une autre solution.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Entre deux hoquets, elle comprit qu'il se prénommait Maël. Elle enchaîna sur son âge et le prénom de ses parents puis fit une pause pour tenter d'économiser son souffle. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu pire situation. Elle avait un petit garçon de six ans dans les bras qui lui enfonçait la tête dans l'eau à chaque vague et elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle allait devoir rester ainsi dans l'eau, à nager lamentablement en attendant que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux vivants ? Faible sans doute…

Pour la quatrième fois, Jane arrêta le scooter au milieu de la mer et à l'aide de ses jumelles, il parcourut tout l'horizon, le cœur battant. Rien. La première fois, il avait cherché un bateau. Puis il avait réfléchit et essayait désormais de repérer des gens à la mer. Connaissant le criminel, il n'aurait probablement aucun scrupule à laisser une femme et un enfant mourir noyés. Il redémarra l'engin et poursuivit son chemin, tentant de maintenir au mieux le véhicule lorsque les vagues se faisaient puissantes. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes et s'arrêta de nouveau et répéta les mêmes mouvements. Jumelles en position, rotation de 360 degrés pour être sûr de ne pas les avoir ratés. Rien. Il laissa tomber les jumelles sur son torse et se frotta le visage, soudain envahit par le même sentiment que le jour où il était entré chez lui et avait découvert le mot de John le Rouge sur la porte. Exactement le même nœud dans l'estomac, les mêmes pensées lui traversant l'esprit, la même appréhension le laissant pétrifié. Non, décidemment, ça ne pouvait pas se finir de la même manière. Il s'apprêtait à redémarrer lorsque prit d'un remord, il reprit les jumelles et effectua un deuxième tour d'horizon. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose à raz de l'eau, mais une vague le secoua et il perdit son point de repère. Il regarda de nouveau dans la même direction, son cœur s'accélérant. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans l'eau là-bas. Il lâcha les jumelles et accéléra le plus vite possible dans cette direction, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse. « Si c'est Lisbon, elle ne peut pas être morte car elle aurait d'abord coulé avant de remonter à la surface. » Pensées certes macabres mais rassurantes.

Les larmes de Lisbon se mélangeaient à l'eau salée de la mer. Elle pleurait en silence, ne faisait aucun bruit pour ne pas effrayer le petit Maël dont les sanglots avaient cessé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle battait des pieds mais avait la sensation de couler à chaque battement. Parfois, elle était presque sur le point d'abandonner mais aussitôt après avoir eu cette pensée, elle s'en voulait terriblement et redoublait d'effort. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps et le courage de dire et de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui fallait encore un peu de répits. Elle repensa soudain au jour où Jane lui avait fait croire qu'elle allait mourir et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pleuré cette fois-là. Peut-être parce que quelqu'un partageait son malheur alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Déconcentrée par ses pensées, elle avala de l'eau de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa et perdit ainsi du souffle et de l'endurance. Battre des pieds pour soutenir son poids et celui de Maël devenait difficile et Lisbon sentit des sanglots de désespoir lui monter dans la gorge.

- Maël, parle-moi.

- De quoi ?

- De… ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard.

Comme soulagé de l'entendre s'adresser à lui, l'enfant posa sa joue contre sa tête et répondit.

- Je s'rai pompier dans le feu.

- Pompier dans l'feu ? Génial, c'est une bonne idée.

Lisbon voulut poser une autre question mais à la place, seul un sanglot sortit. Elle cessa donc de parler et envisagea de cesser de battre ses pieds. A quoi bon…

Il était sûr que c'était Lisbon, il la voyait maintenant clairement, tenant le gamin dans ses bras. Il accéléra au maximum mais soudain, les deux têtes disparurent de la surface de l'eau. « Non… », Pensa-t-il. « Lisbon, n'abandonnez pas. » C'est alors qu'il vit les deux têtes ressurgirent de l'eau.

Lisbon et Maël recrachèrent l'eau qu'ils venaient d'avaler. « Saleté de vague, comme si ça ne suffisait pas… », pensa Lisbon. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit autre que le roulement des vagues.

- Chhhut, dit-elle à Maël qui de toute façon, ne faisait aucun bruit.

- Là ! cria l'enfant en désignant du doigt quelque chose derrière Lisbon.

Alors que la jeune femme faisait un demi-tour, le bruit se rapprochait. Elle aperçut alors un scooter des mers qui venait dans leur direction. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne les voit pas, elle agita les bras et incita Maël à en faire autant. Elle se concentra un peu plus sur le visage du conducteur et son cœur s'emballa. Jane. Elle se surprit elle-même en s'entendant rire. Jane. Bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait tenté de les retrouver avec un scooter sur une surface aussi grande ? Epuisée, elle cessa d'agiter ses bras et battit des pieds avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Jane arriva à leur hauteur, il attrapa l'enfant, que lui tendait Lisbon non sans prononcer un « le gamin » totalement inutile, et le mit assis devant lui. Il aida ensuite Lisbon à se hisser sur le scooter et elle se mit derrière lui.

- Tout va bien, Lisbon, lui dit-il d'une voix claire pour couvrir le bruit des vagues. Accrochez-vous, on rentre.

Il y eu tout juste assez d'essence pour le retour. Ils descendirent tous les trois du scooter, Jane prit Maël dans ses bras et Lisbon marcha à ses côtés tel un zombie, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être rassuré, Cho les informa rapidement que le criminel venait d'être arrêté par un bateau de la police et que Van Pelt et Rigsby s'en occupaient. La maman du petit garçon les attendait dans les bureaux du CBI. Cho observa alors Lisbon plus intensément et il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas du tout concentrée car elle n'avait rien dit concernant l'affaire et se contentait de rire de temps à autres en regardant ailleurs.

- Cho, tu peux t'occuper de Maël ? demanda Jane, inquiet du comportement de Lisbon.

- D'accord, je rentre avec lui, tu as ta voiture ? demanda l'asiatique et portant le petit garçon qui s'endormait déjà.

- Oui, c'est bon. A tout à l'heure.

- On y va, allez ! dit soudain Lisbon en riant. On est sauvé, tout va bien ! Jane, vous attendez quoi ?

- A tout à l'heure, répondit Cho à Jane.

Cho se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant Jane prendre soin de leur patronne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ils partent sans nous ? Où sont Rigsby et Van Pelt ?

- Lisbon, je vais vous ramener chez vous, venez.

Jane s'approcha de sa patronne pour l'inciter à venir avec lui.

- Mais non ! Je vais bien !

Plus le consultant se rapprochait, plus la jeune femme reculait, s'agitait et riait. Ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, Jane s'inquiéta et la pensée que peut-être il n'arriverait pas à la gérer lui traversa l'esprit. Dans le but de la réveiller, il choisit de lui dire la vérité.

- Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Cho vient de vous expliquer où en était l'enquête, il vous a dit où était Rigsby et Van Pelt et vous n'avez rien compris.

- Mais…

- Teresa. Faites-moi confiance, vous êtes épuisée. Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ?

Soudain, ce fut comme si la vraie Lisbon réintégrait son corps. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, son sourire disparut petit à petit et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle laissa enfin Jane s'approcher d'elle. Lentement, il posa sa main dans son dos et exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle se repose contre lui. Elle était sur le point de poser sa tête contre son épaule lorsqu'elle recula brutalement et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot et Jane l'observa se retourner pour pleurer. Voyant là une réaction normale, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fut tenté d'aller la consoler mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit se rapprocher, elle fit non de la tête, le poussant à faire demi-tour. Jane retourna vers le parking et s'installa près de sa voiture, attendant que l'émotion par laquelle Lisbon était prise passe enfin.

Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard et alors qu'elle marchait vers sa voiture, Jane se rendit compte qu'elle ravalait ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas finit de pleurer et tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir. Comme elle ne voulait pas de son soutient physique, il fallait qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose pour lui permettre de ne plus penser à ses pleurs.

- Je suis passé devant une boutique tout à l'heure, lui dit-il.

Lisbon leva ses yeux rougis vers lui sans comprendre.

- Il y avait plein de soldes !

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Sur les brassards et les bouées. Je pensais en profiter pour faire une commande pour le CBI, il nous faudrait quoi… vingt paires de brassards pour les plus jeunes et vingt bouées pour les anciens, ce serait déjà pas mal ! Il y en avait une en forme de cygne pour Hightower.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lisbon lorsqu'elle imagina sa supérieure avec une bouée autour des hanches.

- Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre que vous avez toute votre tête, lui dit Jane.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, vous riez quand on se moque d'Hightower, il n'y a rien de plus sain. Allez, en route, je vous ramène à la maison.

- D'accord…

Une heure plus tard, Lisbon était installée sur son canapé, attendant que Jane lui apporte un café mais il sortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes remplies de thé.

- Oh non, Jane, je ne boirai pas de votre truc.

- Faites pas l'enfant, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Lisbon le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

- Ok, je suis mal placé. Je vais vous chercher votre café.

Il retourna à la cuisine et revint immédiatement avec une tasse de café fumante.

- En fait, je l'avais préparée, je savais que vous ne boiriez pas de thé, expliqua-t-il.

- Vous êtes un idiot.

- Dit-elle à l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie, compléta Jane en souriant.

Elle lui sourit timidement et avala une gorgée de café. Elle sentit le liquide brûlant couler dans sa gorge et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se sentit de nouveau vivante. Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle était seule en mer.

- J'ai faillit abandonner plusieurs fois, vous savez, confia-t-elle soudain.

Surpris par cet aveu, Jane ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je n'y croyais plus.

- Vous auriez pu me dire : « je savais que vous me retrouveriez ».

Lisbon sourit et but une nouvelle gorgé de son breuvage préféré.

- Je vous aurais mentit et vous vous en seriez rendu compte alors je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour rien.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Jane.

- J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane. J'ai voulu me laisser mourir ainsi que l'enfant. J'ai faillit tuer un enfant volontairement aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il l'observa baisser les yeux vers le sol et battre des cils, il sentit qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de trop sombre pour aujourd'hui et de réellement difficile à surmonter.

- Et vous avez abandonné ? Vous avez tué cet enfant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non mais…

- C'est tout ce qui compte, Teresa, la coupa-t-il. Regardez-moi.

Elle leva péniblement ses yeux vers les siens et ravala un sanglot.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas assez pleuré.

- N'importe quoi, dit-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

- Je ne plaisante pas, vous avez du avaler des litres d'eau salée, vous auriez du pleurer des litres.

- Ah ah, très drôle…

Jane se pencha en avant pour pouvoir capter son regard. Lorsqu'il y parvint, elle laissa un petit sourire lui échapper.

- Sans rire, vous devez évacuer toute cette frayeur que vous avez eue, toute l'émotion doit sortir sinon, vous allez exploser de l'intérieur…

- Exploser de l'intérieur ? répéta Lisbon en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je suis sérieux, dit Jane en prenant son faux air sévère.

- Je n'aime pas pleurer.

- Eh bien, faites un footing par exemple. Allez vois un film comique au cinéma, je ne sais pas, moi… J'ai bien une autre méthode mais ça ne va pas vous convenir, c'est sûr.

- C'est quoi ?

- Non, rien…

- Dites-moi !

Jane la regarda dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Ce serait de vous réconforter dans les bras de votre amoureux mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'avez pas d'amoureux.

Perturbée par le regard que Jane lui lançait, Lisbon hésita un instant puis elle répondit :

- C'était une bonne idée mais effectivement, je n'ai personne en ce moment. Je ferai un footing demain.

- Vous pouvez toujours prendre un homme de substitution en attendant, proposa Jane innocemment.

- Je viens de vous dire que je ferais un footing, répéta Lisbon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se retenant de sourire.

- Daccord. D'accord…

Ils adossèrent tous les deux au canapé, fixant le plafond. Lisbon essayait toujours de ne pas sourire et Jane le remarqua.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ? Vous pensez à l'homme que vous prendriez pour remplaçant, c'est ça ? Allez, dites-moi c'est qui…

Lisbon s'empourpra avant de répliquer :

- Non.

- Non, quoi ?

- Je ne vous dirai pas c'est qui.

- Donc vous pensiez bien à cet homme de substitution. Il est brun ou blond ?

Lisbon ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit. C'était tellement agréable de retrouver une situation quotidienne : Jane la taquinant et elle essayant de se défendre au mieux.

- Je dirais… blond.

Elle essaya de masquer sa surprise mais sa bouche s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que Jane le remarque.

- Gagné. Cheveux longs ?

Elle resta de marbre pour essayer de ne donner aucun indice.

- Non, cheveux courts. Il travaille au CBI ?

- Jane…, soupira Lisbon, fatiguée.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment quoi ?

- C'était à moi que vous pensiez, je suis flatté, dit Jane en la regardant dans les yeux et en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

- Non, je… J'ai dis « Jane » parce que vous m'énerviez, c'est tout, je ne pensais pas… Et puis mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Lisbon piqua un fard et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ne savait plus trop où allait s'arrêter la plaisanterie et elle voulu redresser la situation avant qu'elle ne dérape mais Jane enchaîna.

- Vous rougissez. C'était bien à moi que vous pensiez, déclara-t-il d'une voix soudain plus calme.

Il la fixa pour la déconcentrer et lentement, il se pencha et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, mais elle recula.

- Jane, ça suffit.

- D'accord, si vous voulez commencer, je vous laisse commencer.

- Arrêtez Jane, je suis exténuée…

Il soupira et s'adossa contre le canapé en regardant le plafond, laissant Lisbon déboussolée par toutes ces émotions. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait rester aussi calme. Facile, il contrôlait la situation en la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle sentait bien depuis quelques mois que dans une telle situation, elle pourrait craquer. Elle avait eu envie de le laisser poser sa bouche contre la sienne mais ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable, elle se devait de résister. Il y a plein d'autres hommes sur Terre. Et puis, Jane était quand même chiant dans le fond, et très gamin. Irresponsable et impossible à gérer… Par contre, on ne pouvait lui enlever qu'il était séduisant. Mais la beauté extérieure ne suffit pas. Bon, il savait aussi être amusant, il la faisait souvent rire, elle devait bien l'avouer. Et il avait un côté protecteur qu'elle appréciait bien quelque fois, même si elle faisait semblant d'en être lassée…

- Vous en êtes où là ? A la partie, « soyons raisonnable » ou vous en êtes déjà à faire la liste de mes défauts ?

Encore et toujours démasquée, Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

- C'est un suspense insoutenable, je vous jure…

- N'importe quoi, vous savez déjà comment ça va finir. Vous devinez tout, tout le temps, c'est trop facile, j'en ai marre, j'abandonne…

- Pour tout vous dire, j'avais encore des doutes mais là, je n'en ai plus…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant, caressant la chevelure de la jeune femme. Elle approfondit le baiser tout en caressant sa nuque et Jane sentit des frissons parcourir son dos.

- Je croyais que vous étiez exténuée…, murmura-t-il.

Lisbon recula son visage du sien et baissa soudainement les yeux. Le sourire de Jane disparut lorsqu'elle se leva du canapé et se frotta le front en signe d'une réflexion intense.

- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Jane, je… je vous remercie vraiment pour votre soutien et… pour m'avoir sauvé la vie bien sûr. Merci d'y avoir cru plus que moi.

- Non, Libon, attendez…

- Partez, Jane.

Jane ne distinguait que le dos de sa patronne mais son ton avait été tellement sec qu'il n'osa rien ajouter. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer lentement, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait changer d'avis. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Après tout, ils bossaient ensemble et c'était elle qui serait en difficulté si quelque chose tournait mal dans leur relation. Il l'observa une dernière fois mais ne pu voir que son dos, puis il se retourna et ouvrit la porte, le cœur serré.

- Vous y avez cru, hein ?

Jane fit volte face brusquement et découvrit une Lisbon souriant de toutes ses dents, les sourcils levés en signe de victoire. Son cœur se desserra et il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sous le coup de la surprise, rien ne sortit. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui à petits pas, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et ça se dit mentaliste…

Jane sourit et écarta les mains comme s'il allait dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais encore une fois, il ne trouva pas les mots.

- Allez, avouez, je vous ai bien eu, chuchota Lisbon en posant sa main droite sur sa joue gauche.

Ne résistant plus à cette femme si douce et maligne à la fois, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement, exerçant une légère pression pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé et l'allonger sous lui.

- Il n'y a que vous qui sachiez encore me surprendre, chuchota-t-il, interrompant le baiser.

Lisbon sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, oubliant toute l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue cet après-midi là. Entre deux baisers, elle déclara :

- J'en étais à faire la liste de vos qualités tout à l'heure…

- Parfait, vous pourrez en rajouter quelques-unes après ça.

Jane souleva son T-shirt et embrassa son nombril, lui provocant des sensations dans l'estomac.

- Prétentieux, va…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

**FIN**


End file.
